Rukh
by AliDai
Summary: 2. Jafar se despierta inquieto por una pesadilla, y Sinbad tiene una idea para que intente dormir mas tranquilo. [Ambientado en SnB]
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Los recuerdos de Yamuraiha.**

 **(Culpabilidad, tristeza, recuerdos tristes y cabreos de fondo)**

* * *

A veces Yamuraiha se distraía. Usualmente estaba sentada en la cama en esas ocasiones de desvelo, otras junto a los demás generales, a veces incluso ocurría cuando hablaba con Sinbad. Su mirada se perdía en cualquier lugar y sus pensamientos se paralizaban en un lugar hace mucho tiempo.

Esas veces solía preocupar a sus compañeros.

Pensaba en Mogamett, en el director de la academia de Magnostadt, pensaba muchas veces en él y en todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos.

Recordaba las veces que él le leía libros por las noches, y ella trataba de entenderlos, las veces que él la había tratado como a su propia hija. Luego pensaba en lo que él había llegado a hacer para proteger a los magos y el estómago se le encogía. Y seguía con sus cavilaciones, ¿tal vez podría haber hecho algo por él si se hubiese quedado?

—¿En que piensas? —La voz del rey le sobresalta.

Y ella se sobresalta de nuevo, como todas las veces anteriores, alzando la mirada y fijándola en sus amigos un poco avergonzada, encontrándose en el camino con Sharr.

—Me distraje. —Responde evasiva, y todos deciden no decir nada para que ella no se enfade.

Y luego, mientras pelea solo con Sharrkan por su mente vuelve a pasar la imagen del director, y calla de golpe sin terminar lo que iba a decir.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa de nuevo?! —Sharrkan la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió un poco. —¿No ves que nos estas preocupando?

Ella se aparta sombría. —¡Déjame! —Protesta. —No me pasa nada.

Y recuerda sus palabras, en los últimos momentos de su vida.

—¡Claro que piensas en algo! ¡Y déjame decirte que se perfectamente lo que es! ¡Bruja!

—¡Sueltame!

Y recuerda sus pasos marchando frente a ella y Aladdin.

—¡Oye! —Sharrkan y ella forcejean, están enfadados.

No es algo raro, solo que esta vez la culpa es de la preocupación de Sharr y la tristeza de Yamu.

Y recuerda también cuando se derrumbó abrazando aquel báculo tras regresar de ver por última vez a su padre adoptivo.

Así que llora, frustración, tristeza, histeria. Empuja con más fuerza a Sharrkan apartándole violentamente y frunce el ceño dándose la vuelta.

—Oye… —Repite el hombre repentinamente incómodo. —Tranquila…

—¡Dejame…! —Y está a punto de irse, pero él al abraza suspirando.

—Sinbad nos contó lo que pasó, lo sabemos, así que no tienes que afrontarlo sola.

—…

—Oye... Se supone que somos compañeros, aunque no sea a mí, cuéntale a alguien como te sientes... No... No deberías... Es decir... —Chasquea la lengua y decide callar.

Y ella por fin corresponde al abrazo, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y esbozando una suave sonrisa ante sus palabras. Hace un pequeño sonido para que él sepa que le ha escuchado, y nota un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo.

Él trata de distraerla para divertirse un poco —Pero… Eso no quita que seas una bruja.

Suspira, dándole un capón con su báculo.

* * *

 **[Spoiler abajo si no lees el manga]**

 **Me gusta mucho el personaje de Yamuraiha y necesitaba hacer algo de Magi después de que me hiciesen un spoiler extremadamente detallado de como Sinbad (uno de mis personajes favoritos sin dudar) se volvía malo. Me destruyeron la vida con ese spoiler, creo que ninguno me había afectado tanto xD. [Terriblemente detallado T.T] Lo peor es que me decían el spoiler mientras yo veía como Sinbad salvaba a Jafar en Sinbad No Bouken, y mi corazón se partía por momentos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece.**

 **Esto es un poco especial, porque lo hice a petición de una persona, así que, bueno, tu ya sabes quien eres :P dedicado para ti.**

 **2\. Sweet Dreams.**

 **(Jafar de quince años, Sinbad de diecinueve, yaoi o no yaoi interpretadlo como queráis, saltos en el tiempo, pesadillas)**

* * *

Abrió los ojos incorporándose con inquietud, mirando alrededor. Estaba solo. Quien dice solo dice que estaba en una habitación con todos sus compañeros durmiendo alrededor. No era la mejor ciudad para establecer un acuerdo, pero había sido un viaje duro debido a algunos inconvenientes por el camino y todos establecieron que había que descansar un poco.

Las camas no eran demasiado grandes, supongo que eso explicaba porque todos estaban durmiendo en… Comprometidas posiciones por el suelo. Inhaló profundo, solo había sido un sueño después de todo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

" _¡La madre que lo…!"_ Jafar se llevó la mano al pecho girándose de golpe hacia la voz, conteniendo sus ganas de tirar una de sus armas contra el propietario. Sinbad lo estaba observando desde una de las camas, sentado con la mejilla apoyada en su mano, que a su vez se sostenía gracias a que el codo estaba apoyado contra su rodilla.

-Nada. –Una respuesta un tanto seca y poco satisfactoria para el mayor, que hizo un mohín.

-Estabas moviéndote mucho. –Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Por qué estas tu despierto? –No hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa conciliadora. Jafar resopló, a veces realmente le exasperaba el comportamiento de Sin.

–Sabes, hablas en sueños.

Él se tensó casi con horror, pero le miró adoptando una expresión neutral. -¿Y qué digo?

-Palabras sueltas.

-¿Algo un poco más específico?

-Palabras. –Se encogió de hombros. –Oí mi nombre y me llamó la atención, pero hablabas tan bajo y con un tono bastante… -No acabó, parece que no encontró la palabra o no quiso decirla. –Supuse que era una pesadilla, iba despertarte, pero justo abriste los ojos.

-Espera, ¿te he despertado yo?

El mayor se rascó la nuca y sonrió otra vez. –Uh, ¿si?

" _¿Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas?"_

-En ese caso… Lo siento. –Dijo y se volvió a tumbar sin querer esperar una respuesta. Si, definitivamente lo que menos quería era que alguien empezase a preguntar sobre sus ridículos sueños.

Oyó movimiento en la cama de Sinbad y se alivió un poco pensando que tal vez había desistido y se estaba tumbando de nuevo para dormir, el sentimiento se desvaneció al notar un peso brusco se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Se volvió a levantar de golpe, pero otra fuerza mayor hizo que se tumbase de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Su voz bien podría haber sonado irritada, pero en vez de eso apenas llegó a ser un reproche. Se revolvió y se giró para mirar al otro chico.

-Intenta dormir ahora.

-No puedo. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo. –Solo. Si, había estado acostumbrado a estarlo la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que lo conoció. No quería que la persona a la que mataba en sus pesadillas estuviera a su lado mientras sufría una, de hecho, no quería a nadie a su lado mientras soñaba algo como eso.

El mayor se quedó pensativo unos segundos. –Bien, que estés acostumbrado no significa que te guste. Intenta dormir, y si tienes una pesadilla más yo te despertaré, lo prometo. O mejor, las espantaré. -El menor rodó los ojos. _"¿En serio?"_

Jafar intentó echarle una vez más, pero su amigo insistió. Al final no le quedó más remedio que darle la espalda y cerrar los parpados. Grata sorpresa tuvo a la mañana siguiente, al despertar ambos en el suelo pero sin haber tenido una sola pesadilla más.

* * *

 **Bien, parece que solo aparezco por aquí cuando me hacen un doloroso spoiler, si es que la inspiración me viene en los momentos de sufrimiento… Si no estás al día con el manga yo que tu pasaba de esta nota… O al menos de lo subrayado :c**

 **¿No es genial cuando una amiga te manda un mensaje y sin avisar te comenta sobre la muerte de tu personaje favorito entre risas? En todo caso, a mí me golpeó y frustró bastante fuerte.**

 **Me voy de la vida bye.**

 **PD: Probablemente los siguientes sean mas alegres, aunque tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para escribir si que tengo cientos de ideas xD**


End file.
